


Something to remember her by

by RoseOfDoom



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, One Shot, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:25:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4174656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseOfDoom/pseuds/RoseOfDoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another ending for the tattooing scene</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something to remember her by

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut, hope you'll like it! ;)  
> *I do not own Orange Is The New Black or any of it's characters*

“Ow! Oh, this hurts. Um, I- I need a distraction.” 

“Nope. That's not it at all. You need to do the opposite. You need to honor the pain. Really feel it. Tell yourself you're into it. It's your pain.”

“I'm into it?”

“Yeah, you're really into it. You own it.”

“I'm gonna miss you.”  
-

Stella removes the needle from your skin, looks in your eyes and says  
“I have a better idea of what you could remember me by”,  
then unplugs it and drop it on the floor.  
As she turns back to you, you are already closing the gap between the two of you.  
Your lips crush together and you can taste the sweetness of her tongue dancing in your mouth. you want to touch her so bad. your hand reaches her neck, but she suddenly grabs your hair and pulls your head back, breaking your kiss. her mouth is moving across your jaw line and reaches your earlobe.  
“OW!” she bit you hard, and pain rushes through you. “stop it!”  
“I told you to really feel it. enjoy the pain.”  
She moves over to straddle you, then grabs your face and lean into another desperate kiss. her body is pressed against yours, and your hands are craving for the touch of her skin.  
You pull the hem of her shirt and then take it off. You’ve seen this body before, but touching it… the sensation is indescribable. you run your hand over her back to her stomach, her silky skin sends all kinds of heat through your body to your core.  
She breaks your kiss once again, to take off your shirt and bra. As you sit there topless, she pushes you down onto your back, and drag her nails over your shoulders, then pins your arms to the ground. Your skin burns now and bares new red lines that would surely be visible in the next common shower.  
“So, are you into it?” She grinned at you, and her hands began travelling up to your breasts.  
Your eyes close and you gasp when she pinches your nipples. Your body jumps from the floor and then you feel it. her whole body is pressed to yours, her hip pressed between your legs and she starts sucking on your neck wildly. A soaring moan leave your throat and you tangle your fingers in her hair. Stella kisses start to go lower down your body, then she gives your right nipple a lick and your left one a twist. you are getting all sweaty, you need her touch elsewhere. “Stella… “  
“Yes?”  
You run your hand on her face, your eyes still closed.  
“I want you to fuck me”  
you can hear her smile, and she pulls your pants down, then you can hear her laughing. your eyes are now wide open and alarmed as you look at her. “What?”  
“Do these panties make you feel powerful now, princess?”  
“Oh, fuck you!” you roll your eyes, but the sight of Stella’s face so close to your core is all you can see in your mind.  
“I think we’ll start with you… gosh, you can sell this pair for double the price. Good job, blondie”  
you do not even try to reply, since you can feel her hands removing the soaked pair of panties and you are now fully naked infront of this girl. A finger’s touch on your lower lips makes you moan again. You can feel the wetness dripping down to your asshole, and the suspense is driving you crazy.  
Suddenly, you hear a noise from the hall behind you. you turn your head instinctively then immediately feel her soft tongue on your opening. she licks your whole slit then settles on your clit, and you scream with pleasure.  
you shiver with the thought of someone coming in to find you like this, but Stella’s got her mind elsewhere, and she pushes two fingers inside you. she begins pumping, then removes them and suck them clean. your now untouched cunt is throbbing, and you let out a grunt.  
She comes up and press her still wet lips and yours. the taste of them is familiar to some extent, but new altogether. her left hand is back to your mound and she starts rubbing your clit. she picks up the speed and you enter her mouth with your tongue, the taste now ten times stronger.you begin to tremble and she sucks again at your neck, then bites it forcefully.  
You pull at her hair strongly,and your mouth now remains open. your back arches and you feel your orgasm rushing all over your body. Her hand, that was still rubbing your clit, is now soaked with your wetness. she slowly reaches a stop then brings her fingers up to her lips when your hand grabs her to stop her. you take her hand and close your mouth on those fingers, welcoming the taste and their feeling. You watch as Stella’s jaw drop, the pleasure clear on her face. You lift yourself from the ground to kiss her passionately and with need.  
she falls back with her back to the wall, and all kinds of thought come to your head on what you are planning to do with this girl.  
“Let’s see…” her face between your palms, as she looks up to you. cute little wrinkles form on her forehead and you press your lips together “... how we can raise the value of these panties you are wearing” Your hand slips under the waistband of her pants and you hear her whimper as your finger runs across her slit through the underwear. you set the fabric aside, pushing one digit inside her, wetness coating your finger.  
your other hand closed on her breast firmly, and you bring it to your face and start kissing it, then sucking on her nipple mercilessly.  
“Oh God, Piper” She breaths and you feel your heart skip a beat with excitement.  
You smile as a thought comes up to your head:  
This is definitely something you’ll remember her by.


End file.
